Si no podemos amarnos Yuri on Ice Yaoi
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Hace 40 años, dos jóvenes rusos enfrentaron el dolor de no poder amarse, por vivir en una época donde ser gay era algo terrible. Y aunque esas vivencias parecían ya solo ligadas a los recuerdos, hoy, en los ojos de un soldado ruso, estarán más vivas que nunca. Yakov x Nikolai Yuri on Ice Yaoi
1. Recuerdos empolvándose en el tiempo

" **Si no podemos amarnos"**

" **Recuerdos empolvándose en el tiempo".**

Era un día como cualquier otro en casa de los Plisetsky. Yuri estaba acostado en su cama, viendo un programa de patinaje, acariciando a Potya, en el silencio de su habitación desordenada.

La mañana, gris y fría de San Petersburgo era acompañada de niebla y ganas de pasarse el día entero encerrado.

Y mientras el joven despreocupado, le enviaba mensajes a su amigo kazajo, en la cocina de la casa, su abuelo preparaba el desayuno.

—Yuratchka, baja a desayunar —le pidió, sirviéndole un omelette de huevo, pero el joven no venía. Ante tres llamados más de parte del hombre, y la inasistencia de su nieto, este decidió subir para saber el motivo por el cual el chico no venía.  
Al entrar, vio a su nieto que miraba nuevamente su rutina de patinaje en pareja con Otabek, ante lo que, molestándose, le gritó.  
—Te he hablado para desayunar y por estar viendo esa rutina tan escandalosa no vienes.  
—Es escandalosa y genial —respondió con emoción el rubio.  
—No es genial que hicieras eso con otro hombre en la pista hijo. Solo fue polémico y...  
—A mí me gustó el resultado abuelo, y... —respondió Yuri, pero su abuelo se limitó a cerrar su laptop y agregar, en un tono muy seco.  
—Se enfría tu alimento.

Cuando Yuratchka bajó, pasó un desayuno en silencio con su abuelo que, ignorándolo mientras leía el periódico (cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba enfadado y no quería hablar con su nieto) se limitaba a sorber de su café. Así el campeón mundial hubo terminado, se levantó y recogiendo los platos, se dispuso a lavarlos cuando su abuelo, parándose, le dijo.  
—Tu habitación está muy desordenada, debes limpiarla.  
—Abuelo, me dices eso porque estás enojado conmigo por mi rutina, ¿no?  
—Hijo, ya hablamos de eso. Sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Saldré a comprar algunas cosas e iré por la noche con unos amigos a cenar. Puedes pedir pizza si lo deseas. Cuando te llame mañana para desayunar quiero ver ese cuarto arreglado o no te haré pirozhki para cenar en dos meses. ¿Entendido?  
—Si abuelo —contestó el joven, algo molesto, mientras el anciano salía del lugar y cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Molesto, Yuri subió a su habitación y empezó a recoger su reguero. Sabía que su abuelo estaba aún molesto por la rutina que había hecho con Otabek, ya que después de felicitarlo por su triunfo, le reclamó el hecho de haber realizado una rutina tan atrevida con otro hombre en la pista. Y aunque el campeón se había defendido diciendo que solo así funcionaba la idea de "Welcome to the madness", a su abuelo no le había parecido nada ello, incluso, cuando Yuri le contó que Otabek había hecho esa mezcla para él y que por eso quiso que patinara a su lado, él le ignoró y el de ojos verdes entendió que no debía tocar más el tema.  
Después de un rato de arreglar, sacó varias cajas con cosas que no le servían y que ya no tenía donde guardar, por lo que decidió llevarlas al ático de la casa.

Tras subir las endebles escaleras con las cajas, Yuri encontró un reguero en el lugar, con la suerte de que no tenía donde poner sus cajas.  
—Caray, no había subido aquí desde hace muchos años. Mi abuelo es un desordenado y me reclama a mí de mi habitación. Creo que tendré que mover unas cosas.  
De tal modo, el jovencito comenzó a apilar cajas y a hacer espacio, para poder colocar sus cajas, entre el polvo del lugar y la poca luz de un foco viejo y de luz amarilla en el sitio. Pasada así una media hora, fue a mover unas cajas del fondo, muy polvosas. Y al hacerlo, unas de ellas cayeron, regando su contenido en el suelo, ante su enfado.  
—No puede ser, le reclamaré a mi abuelo sobre este desastre que tiene aquí, y... ¿Qué demonios es esto? —reclamó Yuri, mirando un montón de fotos, recortes y hojas viejas regadas en el suelo. Molesto, comenzó a aventarlas a la caja, sin ver realmente lo que era, mucho menos por la baja luz del sitio, hasta que, al levantar una, vio algo que le dejo desconcertado—. ¿Qué hace una foto de Yakov aquí?

La foto mostraba a un Yakov más joven, como de unos diez o quince años atrás, ya con el cabello empezando a caérsele.  
—El pobre ya se estaba quedando calvo, ja, seguro así le pasará a Viktor —se decía en burla el chico, para, al decidirse lanzarla a la caja, ver en el suelo otra foto más, una que, le hizo mirar dos veces la foto en su mano. La foto, que parecía del mismo lugar y día, al parecer por el lugar de fondo y la ropa de Yakov, coincidía con la que llevaba puesta en esa que yacía en el suelo, donde, a su lado, posaba nada más y nada menos que su abuelo—. Mi abuelo, y, Yakov... ¿Qué rayos hacen juntos?... O sea que, se conocían, pero, ¿cómo? —se cuestionó, moviendo la luz dando al lugar del fondo donde se encontraba, para, mirar una y otra vez la foto, y, no quedarle duda de que si eran ambos hombres. Pero, las fechas no coincidían, no cuando su abuelo jamás había hecho mención de que conociera a su entrenador, y viceversa.

Ante eso, el hada rusa se sentó en el suelo, frente a todos esos papeles desperdigados, y miró con detenimiento lo que estaba regado ahí. Y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que muchos de los recortes de periódico eran notas de Yakov al paso de los años, algunas más viejas que incluso él o Viktor, lo cual le desconcertaba e intrigaba, haciéndolo por impulso remover las hojas, como queriendo encontrar algo más, cuando, entre las hojas amarillentas y viejas, el nombre de Yakov salió a relucir. Eran demasiadas coincidencias...

Y entre todo, una sola realidad... La que, en una de las hojas que el rubio tomó entre sus manos, vislumbró junto a una foto en ella pegada.

—Abuelo...


	2. Letras vívidas en páginas muertas

La foto que yacía pegada en esa hoja vieja era, igual, muy vieja. Pero no por ello Yurio no entendía quiénes eran los que aparecían en esta.

—Mi abuelo, y Yakov, están juntos en esta foto —se dijo, mirando a ambos, muy jóvenes. Apenas estarían ahí con unos 20 años, más o menos. Los dos se veían sonrientes (como nunca parecía lo estaban ahora) y llenos de vitalidad.  
Ante esto, Yuri comenzó a leer lo que la hoja apostaba en su contenido. Parecía el inicio, porque llevaba una pequeña dedicatoria en la parte superior derecha que decía "Para ti..."

De modo tal, el rubio comenzó a leer, algo que le intrigaba, pero que, a la vez, le hacía sentir que invadía una parte del pasado de su abuelo, una que le había ocultado y de la cual no entendía su por qué.

 _"Cuando entré a la Universidad, lo primero que dijo el profesor de letras fue que debíamos escribir lo más posible. La cosa es que, yo no sabía que escribir y nunca he sido muy bueno con ello, por eso me decanté por escribir sobre mi vida diaria, al final de cuentas, era de lo único que podía escribir sin perder el hilo de la historia o errar en ella. Y así empecé a hacerlo, pero, era muy aburrido, y de los escritos de esos días, no queda mucho, no después de que un día, en una carrera a una clase, mis hojas llenas de tachones y palabras sin sentido, cayeran a sus pies. A los pies de quién hace comenzar la historia que verdaderamente puedo escribir y al que le va dedicada, con todo lo que ha hecho en mí... Y por ello, decidí comenzar a contarla desde aquel día, cuando entró en mi vida e hizo que mi futuro cambiara de porvenir"._

Soy Nikolai Plisetsky, estudiante de la Universidad de San Petersburgo y tengo 20 años. Soy hijo único y cuento con la fortuna de poder estudiar, y aunque mis padres no me piden que trabaje, yo suelo hacerlo de medio tiempo para ayudar. He hecho de todo, pero hoy iré a un trabajo que me queda cerca de la universidad y que, además, dicen paga muy bien: quitar la nieve y mantener la pista de patinaje al aire libre en orden. Suena bien. Me gusta la idea y el patinaje, además, podré ver cómo entrenan los que serán mañana los futuros campeones de patinaje. He de reconocer que nunca se me dio eso de patinar artísticamente, pero no por ello no me agrada. En fin, veamos que trae todo ello.

Cuando llego, el lugar está vacío, supongo por el frío y que el atardecer parece esfumarse rápido, aunado a que es viernes. Y hoy, todos aprovechan y van a tomar a los bares de la ciudad. El hecho de pensar en que podría ser yo uno de ellos es interesante, pero no es algo que me vaya. Prefiero mi soledad y un buen libro, así que una vez que limpie el lugar, eso me dedicaré a hacer por el resto de mis horas de trabajo.

Al acercarme a la pista con una pala, veo que hay un chico que está patinando. Tendré que esperar, supongo. Decido quedarme bajo un árbol cercano, mientras él termina, pero, tal parece que eso no sucederá, no cuando el chico claramente está entrenando patinaje artístico.

La forma en que se mueve en el aire, entre el hielo volar y la tarde caer parece mágica. Su figura esbelta y la delicadeza de sus movimientos me impide dejar de mirarlo, como embrujado por su andar.

No sé quién sea, pero si sé que no quiero interrumpirlo, ni que nadie lo haga. Sus cabellos negros al aire y su rostro de esfuerzo, su cadencia y elocuencia al patinar, me hacen pensar que el patinaje debería ser una bella arte. Sí tan sólo fuera pintor y no estudiara letras, lo plasmaría en un lienzo de colores pastel. No quiero que acabe, pero, ¿Qué tal y si me ve?

Decido moverme, antes que parezca un espía o un acosador, pero, es tarde. Al querer hacerlo, él termina su danza y su rostro y expresión quedan justo frente a dónde estoy yo. Quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir, pero él me sonríe de forma divertida y, quitando su pose, lo único que puede hacer es patinar hacia mí.

— ¿Qué te pareció la rutina? —me pregunta, ansioso.  
—Eh, es que no la vi toda y...  
—Solo perdiste el inicio, me di cuenta desde que te plantaste ahí, así que, ¿qué te pareció?  
—Buena —digo, apenado al haber sido descubierto desde el inicio.  
— ¿Solo buena? Rayos, debo mejorar —responde y me apena aún más porque su número fue excelente.  
—Fue, muy bueno, bastante. No sé mucho de patinaje, pero lo hiciste muy bien.  
—Gracias. Supongo eres el nuevo cuidador de la pista, así que ya irás aprendiendo de patinaje.  
—Eh, sí, bueno... —digo, asombrado de cuanto este chico dice.  
—Es que aquí vienen muchos a patinar aun siendo profesionales. Es un lugar donde pueden patinar libres de sus entrenadores. O por lo menos, eso es lo que me gusta a mí —responde él, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos, grandes y profundos, pegados de los míos.  
—Si, bueno, yo debo de limpiar la pista y... —suelto, tratando de zafarme de esa conversación, o más bien, de él y su animosa sonrisa que me pone nervioso.  
—Entonces, te dejaré ir, pero antes, dime tu nombre.  
—Soy, Nikolai —contesto y, por cortesía al momento, agrego—. ¿Y el tuyo?  
—Soy Yakov. Mucho gusto Nikolai —dice, tendiéndome la mano. Así se la tomo y quedamos en esa posición por un momento, aquél que es el primero, y que, grabado con el aroma a hielo y el ocaso caer, ignoro que, en adelante, revivirá en mi mente cuando ambos factores se reencuentren ante mi ser.

Esta tarde—noche, hago mi trabajo del primer día, pero no dejo de imaginar a Yakov patinando en este sitio. Ya no hay nadie, ya que él se fue cuando muchas mujeres llegaron para llevárselo a un bar, pero aún me parece oír el hielo rasgarse ante su patinaje fino. Y no sé qué me pasa, pero en definitivo, aun llegando a mi casa, intentando hacer la tarea o dormir, su imagen viene a mi mente. Y no se va por todo el fin de semana.

Me inquieta, me asusta... Me hace preguntarme algo tan sencillo, pero a lo que no encuentro respuestas. "¿Por qué?".

Al llegar el lunes a la universidad, empiezo a buscar sin proponérmelo a Yakov. Me niego a hacerlo, pero no lo evito. Sin embargo, no está ahí y es porque seguro él no estudia aquí. Ya debo de dejarme de esas cosas, ¿no?

Cuanto pasan las horas, siento un vacío raro tendido en mi estómago. Compro pirozhkis y los llevó al trabajo, para comer allá. Cuando llego, de nueva cuenta no hay nadie, bueno, esta vez si no hay nadie, y me pongo a comer. Este trabajo es agradable y me permitirá hacer mi tarea mientras cuido el sitio.

Comienzo a comer, cuando, tras de mí escuchó a alguien decir.  
—Pirozhki. ¿Puedo?  
—Si... —le respondo a Yakov, quién se sienta a mi lado en el tronco donde yo.  
—Siempre que, como estas cosas, algo dentro me dice que podrían ser mejores. Lástima que eso de la cocina a mí no se me da.  
—Mi familia hace unos muy buenos, nada que ver con estos —digo por inercia, como siempre cuando hablan de pirozhkis.  
—Entonces, tendré que probarlos después. Lo esperaré Nikolai —me dice, y quedo mudo, justo para ver como él se come otro de los pirozhkis y solo sonríe.  
— ¿No vas a entrenar? — le pregunto, parte porque quiero verlo sobre el hielo de nuevo, y parte porque no sé de qué más hablar con él.  
—Ya he entrenado todo el día. A eso me dedico. Estoy en el equipo ruso de patinaje, y, por ahora no me apetece hacerlo, estoy muy cómodo contigo comiendo pirozhkis.  
— ¿Entonces eres profesional?  
—Si. Así como supongo tú debes estudiar en la Universidad de San Petersburgo, yo lo hago en la pista junto al río. Vengo aquí cuando me harto de mi entrenador y quiero solo patinar libremente. Tengo 20 años, pero ellos me tratan como si fuera un niño. Aquí soy yo y el hielo, bueno, ahora tú y yo y el hielo —agrega Yakov, y no sé qué me pasa, pero siento caliente mi rostro. Me pongo de pie de golpe ante eso, y tomo mi pala.  
—Yo, iré a trabajar y...  
—Bien, te veré trabajar —dice y se acomoda en el tronco, como si yo fuera el espectáculo ahora.

Todo esto es penoso y raro y no sé cómo manejarlo. No sé cómo estar mientras un sujeto que acabo de conocer hace tres días me ve limpiar la pista, tal como seguro me veía yo cuando él estaba patinando... Y, de paso, no he su danza al hielo olvidado. No sé qué me pasa y, solo puedo respirar profundo, esperando pase este bochorno que siento al solo pensarlo.

—Oye Nikolai ¿Si te ayudo me harías esos pirozhkis —me pregunta de pronto, poniéndose los patines?  
— ¿Qué? Pero no sabes siquiera si saben buenos —contesto, impactado de su cuestión.  
—Confío en lo que me dices.  
—Tendrías que ayudarme cada día por uno.  
—Así de valiosos son, ¿Ah?  
—Si —afirmo, para que desista de su idea.  
—Está bien. Te ayudaré toda la semana y el fin me preparas esos pirozhkis. Es un trato —confiere él y tiende su mano.  
Parece que no me podré deshacer de este sujeto, pero al final, tampoco es como que tenga muchas ganas de hacerlo, al contrario, me emociona la idea, y no solo por poder cocinar para alguien que no sea mi familia los pirozhkis, sino por el hecho de que, no dejo de pensar en él...

En ti, Yakov... No dejo de pensar... 

Al terminar la página, Yuri toma como loco la que sigue, localizándola por la fecha que muestra esta. Y, en el asombro de lo que lee, se siente anclado a conocer más de la historia, y de lo que le pasaba a su abuelo, en aquellos días lejanos como, por ahora, el atardecer...

 _ **Continuará...**_

Nota de la autora: ¿Alguna vez han tenido un diario? Yo solo recuerdo que tuve varios de niña pero no era constante y terminaba por dejarlos. Cuando entré a la secundaria, escribía "poemas" -para los niños que me gustaban- en vez de mi día a día. Pero, al final creo que es porque no sentía que tuviera algo realmente importante que contar. Quizás...

Gracias por leer. Sé que no es una pareja que todas shippeen, pero, yo siento al contrario que necesito escribir sobre ellos. Abrazos!


	3. El inicio del final de los sentimientos

Las páginas parecían escurrirse entre los dedos de Yuri al buscar la continuación. Era para él necesario seguir leyendo ese relato que le sonaba a ficción, pero que tenía detalles tan reales y escenarios tan vívidos, que, sabía que por más que lo negara, era una realidad.

—Esta parece ser la continuación —se dijo el rubio, y, acomodándose en el suelo, continuó su lectura.  
Y vaya que lo era...

Dicho y hecho, Yakov ha venido cada día de la semana, puntualmente, a ayudarme con la pista. Y gracias a eso, terminamos temprano de dejarla lista, y el resto de la tarde nos ponemos a "platicar". Y lo digo entre comillas, porque entre toda la gente que ha venido estos días, apenas y me doy abasto con su ayuda cuidando a la gente, mientras que él se ha puesto a enseñarle a los niños pequeños a patinar.  
Hoy es el último día que me ayudará con tal de conseguir pirozhkis de mi parte, pero ya tiene un coro de señoras con niños que vienen para el fin antes descrito... Bueno, no es del todo cierto, porque mientras los niños sí vienen a eso, sus madres se quedan mirando a Yakov en la pista, y no evitan cuchichearse cosas sobre él, sonreírle, e incluso, entregarle papeles que creo suponer, tienen su número de teléfono.

Y aunque Yakov solo les sonríe, pero parece no decirles más, yo prefiero no ver esas escenas, porque me pongo de mal humor, y siento dolor en mi estómago, supongo de la molestia. Y aunque no entiendo por qué me enojo tanto, si puedo comprender porque las señoras están tan encantadas con Yakov, y va más allá de lo que solo yo vi ese día mientras el patinaba.

Yakov Feltsman es un joven de 20 años con un cuerpo atlético marcado, producto del ejercicio constante que hace. Sí bien no es tan alto, su esbeltez lo hace lucir como tal. Sus cabellos, lacios y de color plata, los lleva a la altura de la nuca, peinados perfectamente hacia atrás, casi relamidos, dejando ver claramente sus ojos de color azul celeste y ese rostro con facciones varoniles y delicadas.

Ya ha acabado la hora de trabajo, y, cansados, los dos por inercia, nos decidimos a ir de ahí.  
—Nikolai, ¿mañana a qué hora y dónde te veré? —me pregunta, ansioso, tomándome por sorpresa.  
—Pues, no lo sé. No puede ser en mi casa, porque mis padres tienen una fiesta de sus amistades.  
—Entonces, puedes venir a mi piso, solo dame la lista de cosas por comprar y las tendré listas.  
—Tú lo que quieres es que te de la receta —reclamo, pero Yakov se molesta.  
—Yo voy a ver cómo los haces, pero lo que me interesa es comerlos. Además, si aprendo a hacerlos, tú ya no podrás cocinármelos, y eso es lo que quiero —me responde, y de inmediato el dolor en mi estómago provocado por las señoras coqueteándole a Yakov se cambia por el de unos choques como eléctricos que tampoco comprendo. Supongo será el hambre.  
—Te daré la lista entonces —respondo sin dirigirle la mirada y anoto los ingredientes. Se la entrego y tomo mi camino, para ya alejarme de él.  
—Gracias. Te veo mañana a las 3 de la tarde en el puente Potseluev y de ahí te llevo a mi piso.  
—Está bien. Nos vemos.  
—¡Te espero puntual! —me grita, emocionado y yo evitó voltear a verlo. Así, entre las farolas de la delicada solitaria noche, me dirijo a mi casa, donde paso la noche intentando hacer tarea, pero no me logro concentrar porque ese choque eléctrico en mi estómago, con solo pensar en el sábado, no se va.

Cuando llega la hora de ponerme en marcha para ir rumbo al encuentro de Yakov, noto el nerviosismo del que soy presa, tras una noche de insomnio y una mañana repasando con mi madre la elaboración perfecta de un pirozhki, mintiéndole acerca de que es para una tarea. Me cepillo el cabello e intento despabilarme, para ir con él. Y así, llego al lugar 10 minutos antes, porque creo que iba corriendo casi para no llegar tarde, y me sorprendo cuando veo que él ya ha llegado allí.

Cargado con sus bolsas de mandado, voltea a todos lados buscando algo... O a alguien. Ese alguien que, cuando sus ojos me encuentran y me hace señas de bienvenida, me hace saber que soy yo.

—Nikolai, que bueno que llegaste, anda ayúdame a cargar —me dice y me da una bolsa de mandado.  
—¿Qué tanto compraste?  
—Todo lo que me dijiste, pero al doble, para hacer mucho pirozhki.  
—¡¿Eh?! —exclamo, asombrado, mientras vamos camino a su apartamento. Yakov no me dice nada, al contrario, parece reírse de mis asombros. Y tras caminar solo pocos minutos, llegamos a un edificio lujoso a orilla del río Molka.  
—Vamos, es aquí —me dice, y entro al sitio, contemplándolo por entero. Tomamos el ascensor y tras subir varios pisos, llegamos al suyo.  
—Adelante —dice, abriendo la única puerta de la planta. Me supongo que su apartamento debe ser grande, y al entrar, lo confirmo—. Espero no te moleste el desorden. Puedes dejar tus cosas donde gustes.  
—Si —digo, pero la realidad es que todo está bien acomodado y lo mejor, es esa vista al río Molka. Quedo callado y él entra y sale de la cocina.  
—Ser patinador tiene sus ventajas. Bueno, estoy esperando al chef.

Sin saber que más hacer, o decir, o pensar, empiezo a prepararme para cocinar (mejor dicho, cocinarle) al tiempo de que él observa atento todo lo que hago e intenta ayudar en lo que puede y lo dejo.  
Me cuesta trabajo sostener su sonrisa boba mientras amaso la masa o mezclo ingredientes, y aunque quiero sentir que me quiere robar mi receta, al verlo así, lo dudo. Aun así, presa de no saber por qué me siento inquieto, se lo comento.

—Estás tan atento que parece me quieres robar mi receta.  
—Jajajaja, que cómico eres Nikolai. ¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente es interesante el proceso y más aún, verte con tanto detalle al hacerlo. Gracias por cocinar para mí —me responde, tan creído que me desquito.  
—¿Cocinar para ti? Solo cumplo mi palabra —respondo, terminando de cocinar—. Si buscas quien cocine para ti, deberías decirles a esas mujeres que van a verte a la pista.  
Cuando miro la cara de asombro de Yakov al haberle contestado eso, noto mi cara muy cálida, y a la vez, siento que acabo de decir algo que sonó a todo lo contrario de lo que pretendía.

—¿Estás celoso?  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—Nikolai, eso que dijiste, parece que estás celoso de esas señoras. Puedo olerlo —dice, y se acerca a mí, haciendo como si me oliera.  
—No lo estoy, no tengo por qué. Solo digo que ellas te cocinarían sin problemas, pero yo no te estoy cocinando.  
—Ay Nikolai. Trata de creerte eso.  
—Pero... —contesto, y él, con aire triunfante, sale de la cocina y se va a la sala. Se sienta mirando sus trofeos de patinaje, y no puedo hacer más que seguirlo y poner en claro que no estoy celoso. Porque no lo estoy, ¿cierto?

—Escucha Yakov, no tengo por qué estar celoso de nadie. Esas mujeres pueden hacer lo que gusten. Solo lo mencioné porque ellas se han pasado la semana solo asistiendo para verte y hasta entregándole sus teléfonos. A mí me da igual, pero solo solté eso por decirlo. ¿Comprendes?  
—El que ellas hagan eso es normal.  
—¿Normal?  
—Las personas se dejan llevar por quien suponen eres, no por quien realmente eres —responde, mientras ve sus trofeos y limpia unos—. Cuando no era nadie, nadie estaba ahí. Después, cuando comencé a patinar, unos pocos se me acercaban, por el talento que tenía y nada más. Y así subió la escala, hasta tener gente a montones que se acerca a mí solo por ser uno de los mejores patinadores. Las mujeres creen que estar con alguien así les atraerá las miradas y la envidia de las otras, y no les importa si eres un imbécil, mientras seas "el imbécil con fama". Sí yo tuviera que elegir entre alguien como tú y alguien como yo, me elegiría obvio a mí.  
Ante eso, me le quedó mirando, hasta que, él suelta una carcajada y se sienta en el sillón frente al mío, con el río al fondo.  
—Era broma, ¿Verdad?  
—Por supuesto. Si tuviera que elegir, te elegiría a ti, y de nuevo a ti —confiesa, en un tono suave que no sé por qué me incomoda —porque tú eres un joven letrado, que estudia y, además, sabe cocinar. Eres alguien que puede hacer algo por su país, y que seguro el día de mañana tendrá una hermosa familia y una vida maravillosa. En cambio, yo sólo podré ser patinador un tiempo, y cuando pasen mis glorias, seré olvidado y todo lo que fui se perderá en lo que no será. Mi nombre me llevará a solo poder hallar personas a la medida de la banalidad de mi mundo. Y, además, no se cocinar. ¿Ves la diferencia?  
Solo puedo quedarme mudo, quieto, estático. Suena tan triste y a la vez, Yakov se ve tan decepcionado de ello, que, quisiera saber que decirle, pero, no me salen las palabras. Solo me acerco por inercia a él y, me siento a su lado.  
—Si tú no quieres que sea así, no aceptes gente de ese tipo, y cambia ello —digo, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que él me sonría, para responderme.  
—Eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que conozco que vale la pena, y que es diferente. Por eso me gusta estar a tu lado Nikolai.  
Nos quedamos mirando, fijamente, cuando, suena el horno en la cocina, con los pirozhkis listos. Me levanto de golpe, con el color azul de su mirada aún en mi mente, para ver la comida; él me sigue y volvemos a hablar de cualquier cosa sin sentido lejos de lo hace un momento mientras servimos la comida y nos sentamos en las sillas de su terraza, mirando el atardecer.

—Esto es ¡Exquisito!  
—Me alegra te gustaran.  
—Podría casarme contigo para que me cocines esto diario por toda la vida —me expresa, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino y, casi me atraganto por ello. Él se ríe, con esa risa sonora e intensa que me apena.  
—Tendrías que trabajar muy duro por ello —confiero, intentando no verlo.  
—Si es por llegar a casa a cenar todos los días esto, y ver a ese hombre rubio de ojos verdes que cocina para mí, entonces no me importaría trabajar muy duro.

Siento como se me sube la sangre a la cabeza. Me tomo de golpe mi copa de vino y me pongo de pie, al otro extremo de la terraza, desde donde veo el agradecer anaranjado sobre el río caer.  
El viento sopla suave y solo se percibe el ruido de las aves al cielo, y de mi corazón latiendo rápido, o eso creo.  
—Nikolai, perdona, no quise molestarte —llega y me dice, apenado y preocupado. Eso sólo empeora mis nervios.  
—No, descuida, no me, yo, estoy bien...  
—Entonces, prefiero decírtelo ahora porque así soy, y porque es la verdad; lo que te acabo de decir, es la verdad.  
—Yakov... —susurro, y, siento mi estómago dar vueltas; su cercanía me acelera el pulso, y su mirada fuerte y amable, me hace imposible no mirarlo más.  
—Estos días me la he pasado genial contigo y, quisiera que siguiera siempre así, igual.  
—Puedes venir a, ayudarme cuando gustes y, te cocinaré en paga... —tartamudeo, mientras siento como mi rostro se enciende.  
—Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas Nikolai. Me gustas mucho... Y, solo quiero saber si lo que tú has podido mirar en mis ojos desde hace unos días, es igual a lo que yo creo mirar en los tuyos ahora. Solo dímelo por favor, Nikolai... —me confiesa y siento como si mi presión se bajara, y se acelerara a explotar mi corazón al tiempo. Yo le gusto, a él, y, y...

—¡¿Y?! —grita Yuri, al descubrir que es el final de la hoja, y que no hay más detrás. Desesperado, empieza a buscar entre las demás, para, por fin hallar la continuación, la cual, lee en voz alta, como si fuese de su abuelo la voz.

—Tú también me gustas Yakov...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Notas de la autora: gracias por leer. Estas semanas se han sumado más personas al fic tras una confesión de la historia y de un meme que publiqué para promocionarlo, así que espero les guste. Es con amor que escribo esta pequeña y triste historia de amor..._

 _Este capítulo lo tenía listo para publicar, pero pasaron muchas cosas en mi México y no pude hacerlo, pero ahora aquí está! Gracias a todos los países y a mis hermanos mexicanos por el apoyo que dan! Abrazos!_

 _Y si quieren leer una historia acerca del río Molka y el puente Potseluev, mejor conocido como "El puente de los besos", les invito a pasar a leer mi fic Otayuri con el mismo título. Dejo link:_


	4. El breve espacio donde convergemos

—A mi abuelo me gustaba Yakov... ¡¿EHHH?! ¿Qué pudo haberle visto a ese anciano cascarrabias? –exclamó Yuri, al leer tales palabras, sin dar crédito a esas letras que las verdades marcaban—. Pero, sobre todo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces?  
Y así, con un nuevo cúmulo de páginas, con fotos ataviadas, el hada rusa continuó su lectura.

—¿En serio te gustó Yakov?  
—Am, sí, eso creo... —respondo, sin querer darle mucho crédito a mi corazón, quién es el que había hablado. Yakov solo me mira y sonríe, y notándose feliz, corre a la mesa y se come un pirozhki de un bocado. Solo puedo regresar a la mesa y acabar mi comida, evitando el tema, hasta que, terminada la comida y con el tiempo encima para irme, Yakov, por fin me dice.  
—No olvidaré las palabras que me diste hoy. Y haré que se graben en ti, tanto como lo han hecho en mí, Nikolai.  
—Yakov...

En la noche me encierro en mi habitación y no quiero saber nada más todo el fin de semana. Me llenan muchos pensamientos y, sobre todo, la duda de mi propio yo que actúa así de impulsivo cuando está junto a él. Algo está mal, o quizás no, pero, a la vez sí...

Los días siguientes, Yakov llega temprano y me ayuda a limpiar. El dueño dice que jamás la pista había tenido tanta gente, y no es para menos. El rumor de que el gran patinador Yakov Feltsman daba clases gratis se ha esparcido y llega gente de todo tipo a verlo, hasta con regalos. Me es difícil ver a las señoras ser descaradamente coquetas con él, y cuando supongo que pueden ser celos, él llega con el regalo y me lo da. "Tómalo por mí" siempre me dice, sonriéndome y coqueteándome, justificado en su dieta; el caso es que empiezo a llegar todos los días a casa con comida, lo cual, se torna a ser tema en la cena de mi casa, con mis padres sorprendidos por tal hecho y por mí incipiente amistad con Yakov.

—Debes darle al gracias a ese joven de nuestra parte.  
—Claro madre.  
—Debe ser fantástico que las mujeres te llenen de regalos de esa forma. Que afortunado es —agrega mi padre, mientras cenamos un budín de carne.  
—A Yakov no le agrada mucho eso de hecho.  
—Pues qué raro hijo, debería sentirse halagado por tantas muestras de las mujeres —agrega mi madre, molestándome por dentro eso.  
—Cierto. Salvo que sea gay o una de esas barbaridades. Si no, vaya que él debe de ser afortunado.  
—Si, supongo... —termino, pensando en si eso último sería así. Si acaso es que él era gay... Si es que yo lo era por, sentir cada vez más y con mayor fuerza esa atracción a él. Porque, después de todo, solamente así podríamos gustarnos...

El problema es que no puedo hablar con nadie al respecto. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a alguien lo que me pasa? Es angustiante, sobre todo porque, ser gay no es lo humanamente correcto. Y tampoco sé si el gusto que Yakov siente por mí, significa que sea gay, o que así se considere.

Días pasan y pasan y mientras más busco como planteárselo a Yakov, más contras le encuentro a mis planteamientos. Es como intentar patinar sin caer, y lo peor es citar ese ejemplo cuando Yakov sigue siendo a cada tarde—noche, al cerrar la pista, mi maestro particular.

—A este paso, serás campeón mundial muy pronto.  
—No bromees, apenas si puedo andar. En definitivo, la sangre de mi familia no tiene el don del patinaje.  
—No lo creo —bromea conmigo mientras me sujeto de sus brazos y él patina de espaldas—. Ya puedo ver el apellido Plisetsky en los libros de historia, como el de un campeón de patinaje artístico. ¡Ya verás! Y cuando eso suceda, veinte días después, búscame aquí. Te traeré una sorpresa.  
—Yakov, hablas como si eso de verdad fuese a suceder. Si eso pasa, tendría que ser un nieto mío, jaja, ¿acaso esperarías hasta entonces? —respondo, y nos quedamos detenidos en el hielo.  
—¿Acaso pensabas lo contrario? Por ti, esperaría por siempre, Nikolai... —me responde y de la impresión, no sé cómo, pero flaqueo y me voy hacía atrás, cayendo de sentón y llevándome al paso a Yakov, quien, cae de rodillas al frente de mí. No sé si moverme, no cuando la cercanía entre ambos es tanta. No sé si son segundos, o minutos, no sé nada. Solo que sus ojos se fijan en los míos, y, siento como si fuera la primera vez que me latiera el corazón con tal intensidad y cadencia. Así, cuando me decido a articular la palabra que sea, con tal de hacer algo en ese momento, escuchamos unos gritos de unos niños pasar corriendo, lo que hace que me quite de golpe y trate de ponerme de pie, trastabillando al paso, y siendo salvado por él, quien, me ayuda a pararme.  
—Gracias...  
—No lo hagas. No cuando parece que solo quieres huir —me responde él, severo, y, llevándome al final de la pista, sale, se quita los patines y recoge sus cosas, agregando sumamente seco—. Si no estás seguro de quién eres, creo que tampoco puedes estar seguro de lo que se supone, sientes. Nos veremos después.

No puedo decirle nada mientras lo veo alejarse. Ni tampoco en lo que resto de la semana, porque, no vuelve a la pista. Lo único que reaparecen son sus palabras, y el significado que conllevan o encierran. Me queda claro, y, también comprendo que no puedo huir más del fantasma de mi duda y de mi propia indecisión, no cuando todos estos días sin verlo han sido como cargar con un hoyo en el estómago y un vacío doloroso en el corazón.

El viernes por la tarde, decido ir a buscarlo hasta su sitio de entrenamiento. Y, como un espía, puedo ingresar. Pienso en esperar a que terminara su entrenamiento, hasta, que, y no sé cómo, oculto entre las gradas, me ve. De inmediato dejó de patinar, ante mi sorpresa y mi desconcierto. Quiero huir, pero, cuando lo noto, él ya está junto a mí.  
—Ven —solo dice, y, tomándome de la mano, me lleva por varios pasillos, escaleras, y, al final, terminamos en lo alto de la pista de patinaje, en el techo. Es hermosa la vista y las nubes en el cielo, que corrían a gran velocidad. Seguro que era el lugar más extraño en el que podríamos estar, pero, en vez de pensar en eso, solo busco tomar valor para decir lo que pienso.  
—Yakov, yo...  
—Gracias por venir. Estos días no pude ir porque mi entrenador dice que he tenido fallos en la rutina, y, bueno... —me dice, alegre y me sonríe.  
—Eso... —susurro, aliviado, pero, a sabiendas que, aunque él no está enojado, tampoco puedo callar más lo que pasa—. Yakov, lamento lo del otro día.  
—Descuida, Igual lo siento, reaccioné mal y...  
—Es que, todos estos días, desde que fui a tu apartamento, hay una sola cosa que me ha dado vueltas a la cabeza. Y, no podré volver a verte a los ojos, hasta que, la haya resuelto.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—Yakov, me dijiste que te gustaba, y yo te dije que tú a mí, pero, pero...  
—¿Pero Nikolai?  
—Pero entonces, eso nos hace, eso nos convierte en, gays, ¿no?  
—Obvio. ¿Acaso pensabas que alguien que no es gay puede fijarse en una persona de su mismo sexo? —respondes, como si el tema no fuera realmente serio.  
—No pensaba nada, de hecho, aún no sé qué pensar.  
—¿Es que te da miedo aceptarte como gay Nikolai? —contesta, tan serio que, creo que ahora sí he errado.  
—No, no es eso, pero, no sabía si tú, pensabas en ti como gay.  
—Yo sé que soy gay desde hace mucho. Y no tengo problemas con eso. En cambio, tú, creo que no lo ves así, entonces, déjame preguntarte ¿cómo te ves tú?  
—Yo... Pues, jamás pensé en eso, porque, nunca me llamó la atención un chico.  
—¿Una chica?  
—Tampoco— respondo, sincero, y él empieza a reír—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
—Me siento honrado de que, entonces, te guste. Pero, si algo puedo decirte, es que, solo tú puedes saber si eres gay o no. Si te aceptas así o no. Solo tú Nikolai —dice, en un tono serio como pocas veces le he oído.  
—Pues, si me gustas, y, somos hombres, pues, entonces, soy gay —declaro, y, él sonríe.  
—Gracias —dice, y me abraza fuertemente.  
—¿Por?  
—Por ser tú...  
—No lo comprendo Yakov.  
—No importa, solo déjame abrazarte —agrega, y, no puedo detener ese toque, que termino imitando, con lo que, ambos, quedamos abrazados no sé cuántos segundos. Al separarnos, respondo ante el silencio incómodo que queda entre los dos.  
—Em, por cierto, Yakov, el sábado habrá lluvia de estrellas. ¿Quieres que las veamos?  
—Vale. Te veo en la pista, pero dime a qué hora.

Cuando llego a la pista de hielo, en la noche llena de estrellas, lo veo a él patinar, como la primera vez, y no puedo evitar quedarme un momento contemplándolo. Brillan sus cabellos plateados a la luz de la luna, y sus cuchillas reflejan la luz llenando de destellos ese paraje donde solo habitamos nosotros. No hay más ruido que el del hielo, y, seguramente, el de mi corazón latiendo. Y, aunque no puedo esperar más para entrar al hielo, tampoco quiero interrumpir su danza, tan veloz y cadenciosa, que, me embruja y me invita a seguir sus pasos. Estoy seguro que si pudiera escribir lo que solo yo veo, en palabras que cualquiera pudiera leer, sería esta la mejor historia escrita, y, aun así, me quedo corto ante tal majestuosidad.

De pronto, un destello de sus cuchillas parece mostrarle que allí estoy. Lo sé porque, es el primer momento en su concentración, que, sonríe y con su mirada me invita a entrar. Y, mostrando todo lo que aprendí en estos días que él no estuvo aquí, logro llegar a la pista, al centro donde él se encuentra, solo, sin trastabillar o casi caer. Ante eso, Yakov me aplaude y llega para tomarme de las manos.  
—Lo haces genial —me dice, sonriendo, y, sin soltarme la mano izquierda, comenzamos a patinar por la pista, solos, sin un ruido más que nuestros patines y sin nada más en nuestros ojos que nuestras pupilas fundidas. No tengo miedo, ni a patinar, ni a lo que siento, ni a que sea, porque, su mano que toma la mía me transmite la seguridad que necesito para enfrentar el mundo. Y, algo me dice fuertemente que él piensa igual.

Cualquiera que le guste el patinaje quisiera estar en mi lugar, seguro. Y yo, que no sé nada más que mover los pies, puedo patinar al lado del campeón Yakov Feltsman. No puedo creerlo. Pero, en esta noche, creo que dejaré de lado lo racional, y, simplemente, me dejaré llevar, a donde sea que tenga que ser.  
—Nikolai, ahora demos unos giros.  
—¿Qué?  
—Solo bromeaba. Quería ver tu rostro asustado.  
—Vaya broma, es que te creía capaz.  
—No, eso de giros no creo que vaya para nuestra primera cita —me dice, y noto como se me calienta el rostro.  
—Yakov...  
—Tienes razón, es nuestra segunda cita. Bueno, a la tercera si te daré giros —agrega, y, solo me puedo reír. Me siento muy feliz y libre patinando con él. Y así, se va un largo rato, hasta que, vemos que empiezan a lucir más brillante el cielo y la lluvia de estrellas da comienzo. Entonces, nos detenemos en la mitad de la pista y, nos quedamos mirándolas.  
—Fue una buena idea venir.  
—Claro. Sobre todo, porque, si cuando se ve a una estrella fugaz el cielo cruzar, se suele pedir un deseo, entonces, ¡imagina ahora que son tantas! —exclama, notablemente emocionado.  
—Aun así, creo que solo deberíamos de pedir uno, pero este irá con más fuerza para que se haga realidad —respondo, y, miro como las estrellas fugaces corren por los ojos azules de Yakov, y, siento sonrojarme de manera inevitable.  
—Entonces, solo puedo pedir que sientas lo mismo por mí... —declaras, tomándome ambas manos, y, quedando frente a mí, tan cerca que, la lejanía es solo de las estrellas que llegan y se van.  
—No creo que lo necesites pedir, pero, sí que este sentir sea por siempre... —respondo, con la sinceridad de la que me hace parte ante tales momentos y sentires, el corazón.  
—Entonces tampoco creo que eso lo necesites pedir... —agregas, y, te me acercas más. Jamás había temblado tanto, y sentido a la vez, tanta felicidad y nervios de seguir adelante en ese idilio que escribimos en total sentimiento.

Ambos nos miramos, y, descubro el reflejo de mis ojos verdes en los suyos azules. Su calor es tan cercano. En la solitud y silencio del paraje, puedo escuchar un corazón latir, uno que no es el mío, pero que me llena de calidez. Y así, en ese breve espacio donde convergemos bajo la lluvia de estrellas que cubre al firmamento, veo que te me acercas, y, mis ojos solo puedo cerrar para entregarte mi corazón...

Y así, besarte a ti, Yakov Feltsman...

-Abuelo... -solo pudo susurrar Yuri, temblándole el labio al hablar. Dejando la hoja, totalmente llena, en el suelo, se quedó en suspenso un momento. Tomó una fotografía de Yakov y Nikolai, en esa pista, sonrientes y muy cerca uno del otro, y, sin entender mucho, agregó para si-. No lo comprendo, si ellos se querían, si se besaron... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué, simplemente, hoy estoy aquí? -y, tomando la siguiente hoja, continuó a leer, la realidad...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	5. La línea entre fantasías y realidades

Yuri sentía que había leído algo que ya no le incumbía saber. Bueno, nada le incumbía, pero en este punto, era rozar una línea muy delgada e íntima del pasado de su abuelo.

El joven dejó las hojas ahí, bajó del ático sin apagar la luz ni nada, y fue a la cocina. Halló unas frutas, y mientras las comía, intentaba no imaginar a su abuelo besarse con Yakov, pero, cuando la imagenr03; mental que se hacía con base a sus fotos le llegaba, solo podía sonrojarse y espabilarse.

Y no es que fuera muy joven para saber eso, pero, estaban hablando de un beso. Y de sentimientos que habían quedado plasmados gracias a esas páginas perdidas entre el polvo y el tiempo. Era decidir leerlas o decidir olvidarlas. Había dos caminos, un muy largo rato antes de que Nikolai llegara y su gran curiosidad buscando ser satisfecha.

Yuri pasó al baño, regresó a la cocina por un poco de agua, y al ir pasando por la sala y mirarse en un espejo, se quedó ahí un momento.  
—Tengo que saber por qué o cómo es que estoy hoy aquí... Tras ese beso y esos sentimientos...

Y dicho eso, impulsado por conocer la verdad, el rubio subió y retomó su lectura.

No sé cuántos segundos pasan, ni cuántas vidas podría estar así, pero, no quiero separar mis labios de los suyos. Besar es algo que no se puede comparar con nada de lo que haya vivido antes, y que, está sucediendo por primera vez, ahora, con él.

No recuerdo más de que sucede, solo sé que dejo de ser yo para ser parte de él y al abrir los ojos, miro un Yakov que nunca había visto pero que parece enamorarme por todas y una vez.  
— ¿Quieres seguir patinando conmigo, Nikolai? —me preguntas, haciendo una reverencia caballerosa y sonrojándome. Sonriente, acepto y danzamos por muchas horas más los dos, hasta que el frío nos hace querer a cada volver.

—Te acompaño hasta tu casa.  
—No te preocupes, no es tan tarde y llegaré bien.  
—Nikolai, es para poder pasar más tiempo contigo —me dices, tomándome la mano izquierda, ante lo que no sé cómo reaccionar, y solo atino a responder.  
—Bueno...

Ambos caminamos en la silenciosa y oscura noche de San Petersburgo. No tengo miedo de ir así porque creo que a esta hora y con la poca luz, nadie nos notaría. Pero si le dijera a Yakov que no sería capaz de hacer esto a plena luz del día, pienso que se enojaría.  
Prefiero disfrutar el momento, hasta que llego a casa y nos soltamos en la puerta.  
—Gracias por invitarme.  
—No hay que agradecer y...  
—Nikolai, por fin llegaste —tercia mi padre en la puerta, abriéndola de golpe. Mira a Yakov arriba y abajo y sigue—. ¿Él es tu amigo el de la comida?  
—Si, él...  
—Gracias muchacho, ven, pasa. Querida, sirve algo de cenar para el amigo de tu hijo, anda.  
—Si, ya voy.  
Ambos nos miramos y, al final, Yakov termina en casa cenando. Mi padre lo observa y mi madre luce encantada con él.  
—Te agradezco las cosas que le has dado a nuestro hijo.  
—No tiene que señora, lo hago con gusto —respondes a mi madre y solo espero el fatídico momento en que se toque el tema de los gays. Ya veo todo ser un caos.  
—Es una suerte que tengas tantas admiradoras. Espero ayudes a nuestro hijo a conseguir unas cuantas jóvenes, que mira que nunca le hemos conocido una sola —sigue mi padre, y noto el cambio del tono amable de Yakov a uno forzado.  
—Descuide, estoy seguro que él debe de tener quien lo admira y que daría lo que fuera porque fuera su novio —le respondes y me miras a mí, lo que me hace clavar mi mirada en el tazón de comida, antes que se note mi sonrojo.  
—Eso espero, aunque lo digas porque tú al ser campeón de patinaje y un muchacho tan apuesto, dudo que tengas problemas para ello.  
—Se equivoca señora, en todos estos años, solo he conocido gente frívola y que no merece la pena, y creen que con regalos pueden comprar amor. Creen que por ser el campeón valgo más que otro hombre, pero no es así. De hecho, apenas conocí a una persona que me ha llenado lo suficiente como para hacerme saber que es la indicada. Y creo que esa persona piensa igual —respondes, observándome si apenas, conmoviendo a mi madre y haciendo a mi padre confesar.  
—Espero que aun así nos sigas mandando comida con Nikolai, jaja.  
—No dejaré de hacerlo, descuide. Agradezco haber conocido a su hijo, y de mi parte, pueden confiar en que lo apoyaré en lo que sea, siempre.  
—Hijo, tienes un gran amigo. Qué dicha.  
—Si, y ahora muchacho, te buscaré un saco de dormir porque no son horas para salir —acaba mi padre y mi madre lo sigue, diciendo algo sobre unas almohadas que buscará.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando, en silencio roto por el reloj cucú de mi comedor, entre luces bajas y el frío del lugar.  
—Veo que tus padres toman todas las decisiones aquí.  
—Lamento todo esto, yo...  
—Nikolai, me desquitaré después contigo —me dices, seco, y yo temo que no quieras volver a saber de mí.

El saco de dormir es puesto en el suelo de mi habitación y mis padres nos dejan a ambos ahí, deseándonos buenas noches y cerrando. El silencio en la alcoba es sepulcral y, yo en mi cama y tú en la tuya, solo nos miramos sin movernos.  
—Yakov, en serio, lamento esto, yo... Mis padres no saben que soy gay.  
—Nikolai, eso ya lo sé —me dices, tan en susurro como yo, y sales de la bolsa de dormir—. Si ni tú mismo lo sabías. Descuida.  
—No quiero que te enojes por eso, y...  
— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—Pues cualquiera lo haría.  
—Pues yo acepto que me gustas y lo que me haces sentir y eso involucra tu familia. No te preocupes, sé lidiar con esto.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que te desquitarías? —cuestiono, aún asustado.  
—Porque si no me dejarías hacer esto —agregas, poniéndote de pie para ponerle el seguro a la puerta, y, te metes a mi cama. Creo que la cabeza me da tantas vueltas que voy a morir.  
—Es, pera...  
—No voy a dormir en el suelo. Además, es lo bueno de que tus padres sepan que no eres gay. Puedo dormir contigo y no se lo imaginarían.  
— ¿Y si entran? —cuestiono, asustado, con el corazón temblándome.  
—Si entran, hay dos opciones. Qué me vean en mi bolso de dormir porque me dé tiempo de tirarme al suelo, o, que me vean en tu cama, tocando tu cuerpo —dices, y, tus dedos suaves y largos rozan mi pecho por encima de la camisa.  
No logrando articular palabra, y con mi corazón latiéndome tan fuerte, veo como terminas poniéndote encima de mí, y sigues recorriendo mi cuerpo, con tanta fragilidad que me excito y me siento feliz a la vez.

—No tienes porqué temblar. No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras, jamás.  
—Yakov... —enuncio, y, estando tan cerca, tan pegados, tomas mis mejillas entre tus manos y me confiesas, en un color lleno de belleza.  
—Si por mí fuera, te haría mío en este momento, pero, quiero primero que lo que sientas por mí sea tan fuerte, que te queme la piel. Quiero que sea tan grande, que no pienses en otra cosa que no sea yo. Quiero que sea tan bello, que ni una noche de luna llena, auroras boreales y estrellas fugaces juntas, puedan igualarlo. Quiero que me ames como yo te quiero amar a ti, y que ese deseo de hace un rato se cumpla, por siempre. Eso quiero, Nikolai Plisetsky...

Nos besamos, porque esas palabras no me permiten querer algo más que besarte, y que, a la vez, evites ver el río que corre de mis ojos, uno que no conocía y que cálido, toca mis mejillas, el cual, se llama felicidad. Solo puedo aferrarme a tu espalda, y, no soltarte, temiendo que algo o alguien acabe con este momento que es bañado con la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana y que ilumina una habitación donde hay un saco de dormir vacío, y una cama llena.

—Entonces, así será, Yakov Feltsman...

A la mañana siguiente, despierto y te veo durmiendo a mi lado, en la posición más rara posible. No puedo creerme aún que hayamos compartido la misma cama, y, lo que, es más, es la primera vez que duermo acompañado. Son tantas cosas nuevas las que estoy viviendo al lado de ti, de este chico que ahora, no parece ese vivaracho y alocado joven, patinador creído y afamado, sino uno normal y que, no sé por cual extraña razón, se ha fijado en mí. Yo, quien apenas y he tenido amigos y soy antipopular, y que temo tomar decisiones y voy a tientas por la vida, alguien diametralmente opuesto a él, y que, está a su lado despertando, tras una noche dónde apenas pude dormir de los nervios de estar a su lado... Aunque para ti y tus ronquidos, tal parece que ha sido todo lo contrario.

De pronto, te mueves, y abres tus ojos, de ese azul profundo y brillante, para verme como te veía mientras veía mi presente y pasado antes de verlo en tus pupilas. Me sonríes y nos quedamos en esa enajenación, cuando, oigo ruido en el pasillo acercándose, y solo atino a patearte a que caigas a tu saco de dormir y, quitando el seguro, regreso a mi cama... El corazón me late tan aprisa y me finjo dormido, para cuándo la puerta se abre, mostrar un retrato en el que dos amigos compartieron una misma habitación, y nada más. No sus labios, ni sus cuerpos cercanos, nada...

La puerta se cierra y de reojo veo que Yakov también se ha fingido dormido. Menos mal que solo quedó ahí.  
—Debo irme a entrenar. Gracias por todo. Saldré rápido para que no me tenga que quedar a desayunar.  
—En serio, siento lo de mi familia...  
—Oye, no pongas esa cara que ya no te ves guapo. No es tu culpa y a mi nombre me molesta —dices, poniéndote de pie, para, al sentarte a mi cama a ponerte el calzado, agregar con pesadumbre—. Al final, hay verdades que no pueden salir a la luz por más que lo queramos, porque este mundo en que vivimos no quiere que ello brille con su propia luz.  
—Yakov... —susurro y tomo tu mano sobre la blanca sábana. Me sonríes dulcemente. No sé qué decir.  
—Pero eso no significa que con la luz que haces brillar mi mundo, no sea suficiente Nikolai. El que hayas aceptado que eres gay, el que hayas aceptado que te gusto, eso para mí es suficiente. Y, seguro, habrá un día en que, sin importar tu género o tu nacionalidad, tu raza o tus creencias, podremos amarnos y nadie nos juzgará.  
—Yo solo espero que sea muy pronto...  
—Lo será, porque si no, lo vamos a construir para nosotros... —terminas, conmoviéndome al punto de casi llorar. Quisiera creer en sus palabras, porque las dice con gran seguridad mientras me mira fijamente, pero, cuando pienso que hasta para decir la palabra "gay" mi padre hace un gran esfuerzo, me hace sentir que faltará mucho y muchos años para que esa pequeña utopía sea tangible... Para que eso sea una realidad.

Yakov se va sin que nadie sepa y así paso el fin de semana. Mis padres están gustosos de que tenga un amigo y tan famoso y yo en la semana no paro de escuchar de él que está feliz de que mis padres no se dieran cuenta y ahora eso signifique poder dormir juntos más seguido. Y, aunque al principio no lo veo mal, lo cierto es que ya no sé ni en qué punto vamos, ni que somos, ni que está pasando entre nosotros.  
Solo sé que, a cada día, después de que entrena conmigo, lo necesito más, y que, mientras menos lo veo por sus entrenamientos, más quiero alargar esas pláticas cortas que estamos teniendo si apenas ahora. Como si la fantasía de ese fin de semana fuera solo eso y ahora, pasen días enteros sin poder mirar nuestros ojos. Me dan tantas ansias de robarle un beso. De decirle lo que día a día voy sintiendo, y luego, le veo tan cansado que no quiero ya más distraerlo. Ya no sé lo que quiero, o si, que solo a él lo quiero... Pero también, de a poco, es más claro lo que siento, lo que va creciendo... Lo que lo voy queriendo...

Decido que tengo que decírselo. No sé si sea lo correcto. Pero, quiero perder mi propio miedo y...  
Espero esta tarde en que me dijiste que terminaría temprano tu entrenamiento, porque tu entrenador tendría entrevistas en televisión. Te espero en nuestro sitio habitual, nuestro techo en la pista. Y, así, cuando te veo llegar, corro a tu encuentro, nervioso pero convencido al cien de querer decirte lo que estoy sintiendo...  
—Yakov, hola —digo y te sonrío. Tú réplicas mi sonrisa y me abrazas.  
—Nikolai, me da tanto gusto verte.  
—Y a mí...  
—Pues obvio, que soy yo a quien vienes a ver y por eso te da gusto —bromeas, y riendo, agarro valor.  
—Yakov, hay algo que quiero que sepas.  
—De hecho, yo también Nikolai. Dime primero tú —me dices, tan serio que toda mi confianza se pierde ahí.  
—Ah, lo mío es una insignificancia. Dime, ¿qué sucede?  
—Verás... Es que...  
— ¿Qué pasa Yakov?  
—Nikolai, yo, tendré que irme de San Petersburgo...  
— ¡¿Por qué?!  
—Porque...

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —exclama Yuri, llegando al final de la hoja, y, revolviendo todo buscando la continuación, en la mezcla de curiosidad, de desesperación y de conocer si aquél fue el final de aquellos dos...

 _ **Continuará...**_

Nota de la aurora: Hola! Tardó en salir la actualización, pero aquí anda. No supe cómo, pero en un ratito que me senté a descansar del trabajo y la escuela en mi cama, mis dedos volaron al ritmo de mi imaginación y salió el capítulo.

Debe ser emocionante leer las memorias de alguien que conozcas y que involucre a varias personas, no sé, aunque parezca chisme, hay formas de contar las cosas y, una libreta con un diario así, sería fantástico encontrar. (Por lo menos a mí me gustaría leer el diario de algunas personas para saber que pensaban o piensan por mera curiosidad, porque, como diría Sokka de Avatar, "Soy curiosa por naturaleza")


End file.
